suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Target06: Lion
Target06: Lion is the seventh and final scenario in killer7. It is an epilogue of sorts and deals with the final fate of Kenjiro Matsuoka, the Heaven Smiles, and whether or not Japan will get its revenge for the events of Sunset. Plot It has been three years since the events of Smile. The now fully-awakened Emir Parkreiner travels to Battleship Island, a small island located in the northern Pacific ocean halfway between Japan and the US, along the intercontinental highway in the car passed on from Andrei Ulmeyda to Gabriel Clemence to Christopher Mills. With Kun Lan dead, the Heaven Smiles have become weakened and disorganised as a result, and only a few roam the island. Despite not possessing the Vision Ring, Emir is able to instantly perceive the Smiles despite their invisibility. After progressing through the abandoned complex located on the island Emir arrives at the Colosseum: the vast, empty structure previously visited by the killer7 each time they entered the Vinculum Gate. This time, however, Emir enters the small building in the centre of the hall, and proceeds down a flight of stairs to an underground corridor. There he encounters Kenjiro Matsuoka, who reveals that the last Heaven Smile is in the room behind him, and that taking it out will end the threat and bring peace to the world. He gives Emir a choice: kill him and let the United States become the undisputed world power, or let him live and allow Japan's resurgent forces to wreak nuclear revenge on America. As Matsuoka puts it, 'blood must atone for blood'. Depending on the player's choice the ending will differ. Whatever the player's choice, Emir finds himself in Harman's Room, back in Garcian's Trailerhouse; Harman Smith himself is lying comatose on the floor dressed in a gown, and the television is now useless. Emir enters the trailerhouse's basement, where a figure dressed in red tries to run away and escape. After Emir finally catches up, the Final Smile is revealed to be Iwazaru - but it is only when he is shot several times that the Smile collapses laughing, revealing itself to have the face of Kun Lan. If the player chose to kill Matsuoka, the US airforce then proceed to completely destroy Battleship Island with a missile attack, followed by a note explaining that the US conclusively destroyed Japan. If Matsuoka is allowed to live, the island is captured and Japan, in collaboration with the UN Allied Forces, launches a definitive revenge attack on the US. Whatever the immediate outcome, the actions of Japan and the US are ultimately meaningless; for, 100 years later, Harman Smith and Kun Lan are shown in Shanghai, still fighting their endless war. As Harman shoots Kun Lan's god hand in an almost identical manner to the end of Angel, Kun Lan lands on a nearby skyscraper and tells him: 'Harman, the world won't change. All it does is turn. Now... let's dance.' Thank you for playing Killer7. Music The main theme to the Colosseum is entitled 'Island Edge' on the OST. The version played outside can be found in the game's audio files labelled 041_gunkanC_hps, whilst the version played in the abandoned apartment and the staircase is labelled 040_gunkanB_hps. The tune that plays during Emir's pursuit of the Final Smile is called 'Host Personality', whilst the true credits are accompanied by 'Reenact'. Category:Levels in killer7